


How Motherhood Changes a Person

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Mommy and Daddy's World Hopping - Between the Pages [15]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Genderbending, M/M, Magic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but really do you need more tags than that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so Fai gets cursed.</p><p>... At least it's not deadly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"We'll see how much _you_ like it."

There was a flash of light, and the smell of something burning, and then the woman who had spoken to them initially was just... gone. Poof.

Fai folded his arms behind his head. "Uh oh. I think I may have made her mad. She seemed to be looking at me when she said that."

Kurogane stared after the woman. "... That was weird."

"Definitely," Syaoran agreed.

"Did that woman know you, Fai-san?" Sakura asked, looking up at Fai.

He shook his head. "Nope! I've never been here before, and I don't know an alternate version of her. Maybe she knows an alternate version of me?"

Kurogane huffed. "What's alternate you doing to make that woman so mad at you?"

Fai held out his hands. "Dunno~"

"What was she doing anyway?"

"Dunno."

"What was that flash of light?"

"I _dunno_ , Kuro-puu~ I thought we were going to eat, I'm _starving_ ~" Fai slung his arm over Kurogane's shoulders and thus began the bickering anew.

 

 

"Mmphhm."

"Tired or something?"

Fai lifted his face from the pillow, turning his head so he could speak. "Well, I dunno about that, but it's good to finally have a proper bed again." He wrapped his arm around the pillow and pulled it closer. "I mean, I don't mind, but this is nice. After the sauna and all."

"Your hair's still wet," Kurogane pointed out.

Fai shrugged. "Are the kids already asleep?"

"Yeah."

Fai yawned and rolled over. "Come to bed~"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"So slow!"

"So impatient."

Fai smiled as Kurogane crawled into bed and he wasted no time in curling up next to him, yawning into his chest.

"Liar."

"Hm~?"

"You _are_ tired."

Fai smiled against his skin. "Maybe a little."

"Sleep, then."

"'kay, Daddy~"

"Not a Daddy!"

Fai chuckled and pressed himself closer into Kurogane's warmth; the man was like a personal space heater and while Fai wasn't accustomed to being cold in any case, he loved sleeping with him when he was so warm. Which was always.

"... why're you so warm?" Kurogane muttered. He pressed his hand against Fai's cheek, and then his forehead. "You sick?"

"Huh?" Fai pried his eyes open. No, he'd been thinking Kurogane was warm, not the other way around. "I'm not sick. I feel fine."

Kurogane frowned. "You're warmer than usual."

Fai shrugged. "Probably just from cuddling with you."

"I've barely been _in_ bed. Two minutes." Kurogane's hand traced along Fai's shoulder, for a fraction too long to be idle concern, but actual, serious _worry_.

"Such a Daddy," Fai whispered.

Kurogane promptly forgot about how warm Fai apparently was, grumbling about the comment. Afterwards, he didn't say anything else about it, presumably so Fai could sleep instead.

 

 

Kurogane was already gone by the time that Fai woke up, probably up being his usual Daddy-ish self by taking care of the rest of the family. Fai yawned and rolled over, and out of bed, grabbing for his clothes to get dressed and go in search of breakfast and the feather, assuming one was here.

Or rather, he would have been content in going about that, if-

 

 

"Kuro-sama."

Kurogane glanced up from his manga and his breakfast, bored curiosity in his eyes. "Hm?"

Fai smiled thinly. "Can I talk to you?"

Kurogane's eyebrows drew together. "Why are you asking me for? You never ask."

 _Honestly_ , how much pushing did Kurogane need. " _Alone_ ," Fai said, purposefully sweeping his gaze to the children and Mokona nearby. "Privately."

Now the ninja looked even more confused. And worried, although he was probably trying to hide that. "What?" he asked, getting to his feet. "What's wrong?"

"I'm... fine," Fai said. Technically, sure. He was. He wasn't hurt. He wasn't _dying_ , or anything. So far as he could tell. He grabbed Kurogane's wrist to pull him away. "I'm not hurt or anything."

"You wouldn't be acting like this if you were _fine_."

"I said I'm fine, not that nothing's wrong." He closed the door to their room, spinning around. "So, I think I figured out what that was yesterday!"

Kurogane looked at him intently.

"I think it was a spell," Fai continued. "I thought I felt magic at the time, but it was a different display than what I'm used to, so I didn't even think about it."

Kurogane was still staring at him, although definitely less calmly. "What are you saying?"

"Well..." Fai grinned, running his fingers through his hair. "I think I was cursed."

"You _think_?"

"I know~"

There was a mixture of murder and worry in the ninja's eyes. It was an odd combination. Not entirely unfamiliar on Kurogane's face, though. "What did she do to you?" he growled.

"It's not life-threatening, Kuro-pon," Fai interrupted, brushing his knuckles against his cheek. "Promise."

Kurogane blew out a breath, reaching up to tangle his fingers with Fai's. "Okay. Then tell me what she did."

"It's just life-altering~"

"What does that _mean_?" Kurogane demanded.

"I think she... well, nope, I definitely _know_." Fai held out his hands. "She turned me into a woman~"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually a) writing genderbend, which I have _never_ written, and b) writing crack, which I hardly ever write. Well, sort of crack. It's definitely gonna have it's moments.
> 
> That being said~ since Fai-mommy is _actually_ gonna be a Mommy in this fic, if there's a particularly (female, obvs) scenario you want to see Fai in, let me know. Starting Chapter 3, it's going to be just random snapshots into female!Fai's life until the curse wears off, that is the "plot", until the end of the story, at least. xD I need filler ideas, and I love suggestions~
> 
> I do not own _Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle_. Thanks for reading and stay tuned~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings.

"What??"

It was an odd spell, probably one meant for revenge or a trick, but coupled with Kurogane's reaction... (or maybe the stress level that was steadily building with this latest development);

Fai couldn't help but laugh.

"Mage!" Kurogane complained. "What are you talking about??"

Fai leaned back against the door. "I'm lacking certain things that I had when I went to sleep."

" _What_?"

"Although that doesn't necessarily exemplify gender," Fai said thoughtfully, tapping his chin.

"What are you _talking about_?" Kurogane demanded.

Fai blinked, reaching for the tie on his robe. "I can show you, I suppose, I really am a woman now-"

"Keep your clothes on!"

"But you sound so incredulous!" Fai pouted.

" _Fai_."

Whoops, he was really concerned~

Fai hummed, kissing the back of his hand. "I'm okay, Kuro-sama. It's just a little strange, is all. I imagine it's the kind of spell that wears off after time, although I'm not totally sure."

"You're not..." Kurogane pulled his hand away. "Get Mokona and call the witch."

"Ehh?"

"Do you see anyone else here that's going to answer questions about magic?" Kurogane retorted. "We need someone to tell us what this magic is." He stepped around him. "I'll get the manjuu bun."

Fai smiled softly, catching his arm. "You _really_ don't have to be so worried, Kuro-sama." Even if Kurogane wasn't saying anything, apparently too flummoxed to find the words, the anxiety was in his eyes was clear to Fai, who had spent so much time learning the man's expressions to know better. "I promise, I feel fine. It's probably just time release magic, and it'll fix itself. I'm okay."

He leaned over to kiss the surly look away from Kurogane's face, pressing his lips against his cheek and then his mouth.

Kurogane didn't kiss him back.

Fai fell back slightly, a tiny frown making it to his face. Kurogane didn't say anything, just continued out of the room without a word.

Oh. _Oh_.

If Kurogane liked him when he was a man... then he... wouldn't now? Fai hadn't even been thinking along those lines, but what if... at some level... that was true?

His frown deepened, but he sank onto the edge of the bed to await Kurogane's return. Well, that was okay. He could understand that. Once the magic was up, things would go back to normal. He could handle that. It would be fine, fine. They'd be fine.

"Fai!" Mokona cried, bouncing across the room and onto Fai's lap. "Is Fai okay? Daddy said we needed to contact Yuuko because of something that happened to you??"

"I'm not a Daddy!"

Fai chuckled, nuzzling Mokona as she jumped on his shoulder. "I'm okay, Moko-chan."

"What's wrong with Fai?" she asked worriedly.

"You know how we're always saying Kuro-sama's the Daddy and I'm the Mommy? Well, turns out that I am _actually_ a Mommy now." He looked down at her. "That spell turned me into a girl."

Mokona looked up at him. "Fai's a girl now?"

Fai smiled and nodded. "Uh huh."

Mokona gasped. "So can we braid Fai-Mommy's hair and put flowers in it??"

"Don't be happy because of this, pork bun!" Kurogane growled.

"Moko-chan, you could have done that anytime!" Fai laughed, stroking Mokona's ears.

"Fai-Mommy really is a Fai-Mommy," Mokona chirped, pecking a kiss on Fai's cheek. "But you need to figure out the magic, right? Mokona'll call Yuuko!"

_"Fai. Lovely to see you."_

Fai waved at the projection of Yuuko. "We're not interrupting, I hope?"

_"No, your timing is perfect, in fact. What can I do for you?"_

"Fai's turned into a girl!" Mokona announced. "Fai was cursed by a mean lady and now he's a girl!"

Yuuko raised an eyebrow. _"Really now?"_

Fai held out his hands. "I don't feel any different. I imagine that it's time-release magic, meant as a prank."

Yuuko was expressionless. _"And what do you want of me?"_

Fai thought for a moment. "... Clarification?"

_"You're not wrong."_

Fai smiled. "Good!"

"How long does it last?" Kurogane asked, leaning against the wall behind them.

_"That depends on the severity of the curse."_

"How are we supposed to know that?"

_"You'd need to find the witch that placed it upon him."_

Kurogane growled. "She vanished into thin air yesterday, how am I supposed to find her?"

Fai knew him well enough to know that he wasn't going to stop until he did, though. "It's okay," he interrupted. "It'll wear off."

"What will it cost to wish him back now?" Kurogane asked.

Fai huffed. "I _said_ -"

_"Something of equal value."_

"Which is what."

"No!" Fai interrupted again. "You're not making a wish for me," he said, staring at Kurogane. "I don't want a wish, I'm fine! I'm sorry if you don't like me this way but I'm not letting you pay for something that's going to wear off anyway." Kurogane made a strange face, but Fai disregarded it - heart pounding in his chest - and turned back to Yuuko. "What happens if it doesn't wear off before we need to leave?"

_"I think that would be unlikely."_

Fai nodded. "I thought so, too." He twirled his hair around his fingers. "But anyway, I just wanted to make sure~"

_"Very well. Keep yourself out of trouble."_

"Will do~" Fai chirped, and the transmission ended. "Well, that's good! So it should only last for a little while, I doubted Yuuko-san would tell us so I didn't bother asking."

"Can Mokona go tell Syaoran and Sakura??"

Fai shrugged. "Sure." Not that he thought they would care, but even if they did... it wasn't exactly something he could keep hidden for however long it would take. They... wouldn't care, _right_? He was always joking that he was the Mommy, anyway, so it shouldn't make a difference?

... He hoped.

Well, he was sure it would be fine!

"Hmmm. Well, I'm hungry~" Fai ran his fingers through his hair and headed for the door.

"What do you mean, I don't like you like this?"

Fai glanced over his shoulder. "Hm?"

"You said you were sorry that I didn't like you like this," Kurogane said. He was still standing in the doorway, arms crossed. "But that isn't true. You're the one who keeps saying he hasn't changed. Why would you assume the way I feel has."

Fai blinked. "I dunno. I just thought..."

"I don't care if you're a girl or a guy," Kurogane muttered, looking away. "Just sprung it on me, 's all."

Fai's mouth had fallen open slightly and he closed it again, pressing his lips together and smiling. "Ahh~"

So, _worry_. That was Kurogane's way of saying he'd been _worrying_. Well, of course he was worrying but... as much of a shock as it was to Kurogane, it was to Fai, too, and while he wasn't particularly perturbed, it was a _tiny_ bit daunting. But Kurogane was _horrible_ at showing his emotions, Fai thought, but then again, he had always known that.

... What was his problem, for being so insecure? Thinking Kurogane would be that shallow? Old habits? He guessed.

But thank _goodness_.

"So," Fai said, leaning over to press his fingers against Kurogane's chest, "what you're saying is... you're not _bi_ sexual, you're _Fai_ sexual?"

Kurogane stared at him.

Fai grinned.

"... Idiot." Kurogane shoved Fai away by his forehead, and ruffled his hair.

"Owwww!" Fai chuckled, ducking out of the way. "Kuro-riiiiin, _stop_!"

"Most pathetic thing I've ever heard," Kurogane grumbled, ceasing his hair ruffling to kiss the top of Fai's head.

"Haha~"

"Get out there, the kids are probably worrying now."

"'kay~" Fai replied, grabbing Kurogane's hand to drag him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's gonna be nonsexual if Fai keeps using dumb puns like that. [But I love that joke xD _if_ it's used in good context, of course]
> 
> From now onwards, the chapters are going to be a tiny bit more non-linear and varying in length, so the format will change a little bit. Plot stays the same! As usual, if you have ideas, leave them in the comments or get with me on Tumblr~


End file.
